Just Between Us
by strawberri shortcake
Summary: im really sucky at doing summaries so just read the story...lol. *MiMaTo rOx!*
1. making plans

The orange and red leaves swirled in the air, being blown by the soft breeze.  
  
"These leaves are pretty." murmured a 10 year old girl.  
  
Her long brown hair swayed as she ran, trying to catch a leaf. Her bright eyes sparkled  
  
with innocence, and she giggled happily whenever she tripped while running. Meet Mimi  
  
Tachikawa.  
  
6 years later.  
  
"Ah! It's so hot today. And boring! I like read every single magazine I have."  
  
Complained the bright teenager to her friend Sora.  
  
"I know Mimi, but just live with it for now." Sora said who was lying on the floor with  
  
her hands behind her head.  
  
"Oh Sora, sometimes it seems like you enjoy being bored." Mimi rolled her eyes  
  
playfully.  
  
Sora laughed and said, "Hey! I resent that Mimi!"  
  
Mimi smiled and said, "What If we call the gang and meet them at the beach? I mean, it's  
  
like hot and all so we can go there to cool off."  
  
"Great idea! I'll call half of the gang with my cell phone, and you can call the other half  
  
with your phone." Sora said.  
  
"Okay! But, who do you wanna call? I bet one of them is Tai!" giggled Mimi.  
  
Sora threw a magazine at Mimi and replied, "You don't have to state the obvious every  
  
time Mimi!"  
  
"Aww okay. You know who I wanna call, right?" The bubbly teenager's eyes shone  
  
cheekily.  
  
The redhead rolled her eyes and said, "Duh! Your pretty boy Matt, right? Gosh, he only  
  
asked you out last week and you've been acting like he's your boyfriend for years!'  
  
Mimi stuck out her tongue and replied, "You're just jealous that you don't have a  
  
boyfriend."  
  
Sora laughed and said, "I'll get Taichi locked around my pinky by the end of this month,  
  
don't you worry girlfriend."  
  
Mimi laughed and said, "Well we better get calling!" And with that she started dialing  
  
numbers. 


	2. getting ready

After Sora and Mimi finished making their calls, they quickly began to choose a  
  
swimming outfit.  
  
"How about this one?" Sora asked, holding up a hot red tankini.  
  
"That one is perfect for you!" Mimi gushed. "Now help me look for my perfect  
  
swimsuit." She said, digging into her wardrobe for swimsuits.  
  
Sora couldn't help but smile and went over to Mimi's wardrobe and started searching.  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
"This one!" Mimi suddenly exclaimed, pulling out a skimpy pink bikini.  
  
Sora eyed it for a while and said, "It looks kinda small but try it on."  
  
The chestnut haired girl ran to the bathroom and changed. When Mimi came out,  
  
Sora gave her a thumbs up sign.  
  
"It's so you, exposing and sexy." Sora laughed and nudged Mimi.  
  
Mimi turned red and playfully slapped Sora. "I'm not Christina Aguilera!"  
  
"Sure you ain't." Sora said while slipping on a pair of jeans over her tankini bottoms.  
  
Mimi opened her other closet and found a short denim skirt. She slipped it on and found a  
  
pair of pink sandals to go with her outfit. "There! All done.now just to swipe on some Stila lip gloss." Mimi said with  
  
satisfaction as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Sora smiled and slipped on her sneakers. "Alright, I'm ready to go. Wait, do you have a  
  
pair of trendy sunglasses I could wear?"  
  
Mimi put a finger to her chin and thought for a while. "Hmmm.I know!" She ran to one  
  
of her drawers and pulled out a pair of cool looking shades.  
  
"There ya go, all hot and ready." Mimi giggled as she handed the sunglasses to Sora.  
  
'Thanks!" Sora replied, putting them on.  
  
"No problem, girl. Now let's hit the beach!"  
  
The two excited teens bounded down the mansion's stairs and headed out the front door. 


	3. guy stuff

Matt softly groaned as he dug through his drawers, trying to find a pair of trunks to wear.  
  
Somehow he couldn't find them today.  
  
"This is just my day; I can't find a pair of freakin' trunks to wear to the beach!" Matt  
  
exclaimed in an annoyed tone.  
  
Then his sharp blue eyes caught a glimpse of black material. He pulled out, revealing his  
  
favorite pair of trunks!  
  
The blond sighed in relief. He quickly changed into his baggy trunks and pulled over a  
  
large t-shirt onto his body.  
  
Then he looked at the mirror to see how he looked.  
  
" Not bad, Mimi will like it." He half smiled to himself and found a pair of flip-flops to  
  
wear.  
  
He turned around to go out the door when he suddenly saw T.K. leaning against the  
  
doorframe.  
  
"Lookin' good for Mimi? That's just you, Matt." T.K. chuckled and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Matt rolled his eyes and smiled back.  
  
His parents are back together again, since two years ago. He and T.K are getting along  
  
just as right as rain. Well, almost like that.  
  
T.K. was dressed in his navy blue trunks and was wearing a white muscle t- shirt. He got  
  
rid of the fisherman's hat and bought a black cap that he always wore backwards.  
  
"You're looking pretty good, well for Kari of course." Matt pointed out, making TK  
  
blush a little.  
  
"Uh huh, state the obvious Sherlock. Now um, hurry up. I already the packed the beach  
  
stuff we need." TK replied.  
  
"Yeah alright, thanks. You're always the one who packs the stuff anyway." Matt said  
  
with a sly smile.  
  
"Mmhm, that's because I got a lazy big bro who doesn't even know how to pack his own  
  
stuff." T.K. shot back with a grin.  
  
"Aw, shuddup T.K." Matt said as they both climbed into his convertible.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Matt. Let me hit some Eminem." T.K turned up the cars' stereo and it  
  
started playing "Lose Yourself" by the famous rapper, of course, Eminem.  
  
"Let's hit the road!" 


	4. at the beach

Mimi and Sora quickly walked on the warm sand and found a beach spot. The beach was  
  
quiet empty today; they realized there were only four or five people including themselves.  
  
"Whoa, not a lot of people here today." Sora murmured.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why." Mimi said.  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted by the honk of a car. The girls looked up to find Matt and  
  
T.K. jogging towards them.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Sora waved.  
  
"Hiya! Wassup? Where's the rest?" T.K. asked excitedly.  
  
"They should be coming in a moment," Sora said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Uh huh, and hey, Mimi speak up!" T.K. asked, turning to the left where Mimi was  
  
standing.  
  
But she and Matt were lost in their own little world.  
  
"Mmhm, wassup T.K.?" Mimi replied to T.K. in between kissing her boyfriend.  
  
"Never mind, Meems." T.K. chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
  
When they finally pulled apart from each other, the rest of the group was arriving.  
  
"Hey! You guys are early!" Tai yelled as he was running.  
  
"And you're late, mister." Sora shot him a glance of annoyance, jabbing him in the chest  
  
with her index finger.  
  
"Ouch! Awww, sorry. It ain't my fault; Kari was too busy choosing her swimsuit." Tai  
  
replied, scratching his brown bushy hair.  
  
"Here I am!" Kari exclaimed, running over to them.  
  
"Hey Kari, you look great." T.K. commented as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks, you look good too." Kari replied and grasped his hand.  
  
"They make such a cute couple," Sora and Mimi giggled.  
  
"Whatever." Tai yawned and started rubbing himself with sunscreen.  
  
"Matt, ya wanna have me put on your sunscreen for you?" The brunette asked the blond  
  
flirtatiously.  
  
(A/N: Mimi ditched the pink hair and now is back to her natural hair color. Lol)  
  
Matt blushed and replied, "Sure."  
  
The two got up from their sitting position and walked to the end of the beach, where no  
  
one could see them.  
  
"Where are they going?" Davis suddenly appeared, next to the group, holding Yolei's  
  
hand.  
  
(A/N: yup, they're a couple alright)  
  
"Dunno, but give them some privacy, Davis!" Yolei said.  
  
"Alright, alright! Geez Yolei, don't get so uptight!" Davis joked.  
  
The purple haired girl stuck out her tongue at him and sat down on the warm sand.  
  
"Well, I know ya got food for us, Yolei! You always do." Izzy suddenly appeared by  
  
their side.  
  
"Hey Izzy! What's up, sit down." Yolei smiled and pulled out a bag of goodies.  
  
The group cheered. Tai's eyes began to sparkle and Sora just nudged him.  
  
"Don't make yourself look like an idiot, Tai." She muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"You always eat the most and don't leave anything else for the others." Kari whispered in  
  
his ear with annoyance.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sorry if I'm always acting like a pig but I can't help it." Tai exclaimed.  
  
The rest of the group looked at him.  
  
"Ignore what I just said." Tai sighed.  
  
"Hey you guys! Sorry I'm late!" A voice yelled.  
  
Ken, Joe and Cody came running towards them.  
  
"Where's Matt and Mimi?" Ken asked.  
  
"They needed some, um privacy." Sora smiled to herself.  
  
"Right," Sighed Ken sadly.  
  
"Oh wow, look at the food!" Cody jumped over to sit next to Yolei.  
  
"Let's start eating!" 


	5. a broken heart

Meanwhile, Matt and Mimi were huddling close to each other at  
  
the end of the beach.  
  
"I always hoped you'd be my boyfriend, you know that?" Mimi  
  
smiled dreamily at him.  
  
Matt kissed her on the cheek and hugged her closer.  
  
"Well I always liked you, but I never realized it myself until now."  
  
Mimi felt sparks flow through her body and she flushed, with a  
  
smile on her face.  
  
"Matt, I just wanted you to know that I, I love you!" Mimi  
  
confessed.  
  
The brunette expected a faint blush and a wide smile on Matt's  
  
face along with the words, "I love you too." But instead, her  
  
boyfriend just looked at her and then turned his head away.  
  
"I'm sorry Mimi, but I don't think that I'm ready to receive your  
  
love." He said quietly, his blue eyes had hardened.  
  
Mimi's lip quivered and her eyes were starting to get moist. Tears  
  
blurred out her vision.  
  
"I, I understand Yamato." She whispered. Matt merely grunted and stood up to walk away. As soon as he was  
  
out of sight, Mimi burst into tears.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" She said while she sobbed.  
  
Then the broken hearted girl heard a person coming by. She  
  
quickly wiped her tears away and sat straight up, pretending to  
  
look at the setting sun.  
  
"Hey." A gentle voice said from behind.  
  
Mimi turned around and saw Ken, smiling sadly at her.  
  
"Hey Ken, what are you doing here?" She whispered.  
  
"I came up to check up on you, Matt left the beach and he said  
  
something about you and him are not working out." Ken replied  
  
softly.  
  
Mimi tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't. Tears were  
  
pouring down her cheeks and her eyes hurt. Then she felt a hand  
  
on her shoulder. She glanced sideways, finding herself staring at  
  
Ken's gentle face and alluring eyes.  
  
"Why haven't I noticed he was this handsome before?" Mimi  
  
wondered. "It's okay Mimi, I'm here for you." Ken's soothing words calmed  
  
Mimi down and she hugged her friend.  
  
Ken blushed in surprise and looked down at the sand.  
  
Mimi giggled and said, "Aw, Ken-kun, you're so cute when you  
  
get all embarrassed."  
  
Ken smiled shyly and sat down next to her. Mimi smiled slightly  
  
and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Ken."  
  
"No problem Mimi."  
  
And after that they both watched the setting sun.  
A/N: you're probably thinking 'this is not right. THIS IS A MIMATO story!!' sure it is, but come on, there must be some sappy parts too, right?? *smiles sheepishly* 


End file.
